Blood Of The Faries
by Dimension Crosser
Summary: Father's up to something, and he's dragging Fairy Tail into it. Watch as Fairy Tail get pulled from their own world... again. Features the Tenrou Island team minus Makarov. Split up, they must find each other. Meanwhile the military is having trouble dealing with people falling from the sky. Rated T for Ed's language. Brotherhood universe. Set after Tenrou Island.
1. Not Again!

**Hello people. This is my second fanfic, so I hope it's good.I'm a bit behind on fairy tail so this will take place after the Tenrou island incident. Criticism is appreciated. Unsure if Natsu and Lucy will be paired. Gajeel and Levy will be paired. Now that that's out of the way, let's see fairy tail kick some ass! Oh, and I probably should mention, I don't know Amestris's layout well so forgive me if something seems wrong.**

Father's POV

This was going to be extremely difficult. To open a doorway forcefully and take that realms power. He could only imagine the fruit he will bear, or in this case, philosopher stones. "It's time." Father activated the transmutation circle.

"Father." A mysterious white figure stood before him. Truth. "That door was never meant to be opened by anyone of this world. The price will be extraordinary."

Father chuckled. "In case you have forgotten, I am a philosopher stone. I pay no price and I will become god!" A door appeared in between the two entities and started to open.

The door began to open and he could hear Truth yelling about the consequences. He simply ignored him as a white light engulfed the room.

Ed's POV

Dammed Mustang! Always criticising him and his height. Apparently there were no good assignments available so he has to just walk around Central and hope he finds something. Al ran up next to him and tried to calm his brother down. "Come on brother, It's been awhile since we had any time for ourselves."

Ed took a deep breath. "We don't have time with homunculi running around! Besides, what are we going to do?" Quit suddenly, the earth started shaking. "What the hell? There shouldn't even be earthquakes in Central!" Then it stopped as quickly as it started.

"What's going on brother?" Al asked.

"I don't know, but that was no ordinary earthquake."

Al pointed his finger at the sky. "That's not the end of it."

Ed looked up only to see… "A METEOR!?" He watched as the comet hit the far end of the city, the ware houses. "Me and my big mouth." The brothers sprinted to the crash sight.

Wendy's POV

What was going on? She and everyone were about to go on a job then… she was here. Her friends! Wendy quickly scanned the area to see that they were all here, just as confused.

"Wendy, are you okay?" She looked down to see Carla at her feet.

"Yes thankfully, where are we?"

Carla shook her head. "I honestly have no idea, but it seems everyone who was on Tenrou Island is here, except… master Makarov."

"Hello everyone." They all turned to see a small white figure speaking to them. Everyone got into battle stance. "Now, now, that won't be needed. I'm not here to hurt you, in fact, I'm here to help you."

That seemed to calm most people down, but not Natsu. "Why should we trust you!" Everyone seemed to agree with Natsu on this one.

"Because I'm your only way of getting back to your dimension." Everyone's eyes visibly widened.

Lucy spoke up. "Do you mean, we're in Edolas?"

The figure shook his head. "No, another one entirely." All the people in the room started panicking. "Let me explain." They all turned towards him in anticipation. "In this world there is no magic, but instead alchemy. A very powerful man used alchemy to rip you from your home and turn you into philosopher's stones."

Wendy ran this through her mind. "Does that mean everyone else-"

"Yes, they were all turned into stones." Everyone had a glum face.

"Alright." Natsu spoke up. "How do we get them back?"

Truth smiled "His head quarters are unknown, but as for turning them back," The entity turned towards Wendy. "Only one of you can do that."

Wendy could feel all the eyes on her. "Me? Why me?"

"Because, any normal person in a philosopher's stone dies, however you are not ordinary people. Your friends are all in an injured state in those stones so you must heal them to bring them back."

They all counted on her. She was scared but she can't let them down. "One more question." Gildarts said. "Is there anyone we can trust down there?"

He thought about that for a minute. "Fullmetal, don't trust anyone else in the government unless he does, oh, and you will all be separated throughout the country. Good by." Before anyone could object, they all blacked out.

Erza's POV

Erza opened her eyes. The images of the conversation with the white man came flooding through her mind. So, another world huh? At least this time she wasn't a giant lacrima at first. She grunted painfully, getting up and analyzing the situation. Judging by the sun, it was around noon and she appeared to be in the middle of the desert.

She suddenly heard something beneath her feet. Erza looked down to see Natsu snoring with happy on his chest beside Gray. So they arrived here with her. "Get up you boys!" The reaction was instant.

They both shot straight up, saluted her and shouted "Yes mam!"

"Good, there seems to be a city in the distance. We must make haste!" Erza started pulling on her giant cart of luggage.

Natsu's and Gray's jaws dropped. "Where did you even get that!" Shouted the ice wizard in disbelief.

"Onward!" Erza continued, changing into a red t-shirt with blue jeans with her requip magic.

"Aye!"

Laxus's POV

The first thing he noticed was the incredible pain in his head. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of workshop next to Gildarts. "Ugg, what happened?"

He heard a door opening and saw some man covered in grease with a pretty nice mustache walk in. "I found your friend here carrying you across the wilderness with one leg and arm. I couldn't leave you in that kind of state." Laxus looked at his friend and saw that his metal limbs were missing. Must not have made the trip.

"If you're looking for new limbs, I'll direct you to the best mechanic in town." So they have prothstetics here to, that will come in handy.

"Thank you very much for your help, sir."

Lucy's POV

Lucy rubbed her head as she got up. That crazy exchange with that thing and the trip left her with multiple headaches. She suddenly remembered what was going on. The wizard scanned the room for anyone. In the beds next to her she saw Wendy with Carla, Cana, and Juvia. Wait, beds? Apparently they were in some kind of hospital room.

One of the doors opened. A short, old woman walked in. "I see you're awake, finally. Mind telling me why I found you girls in the middle of the forest on my walk?"

Lucy searched her mind frantically for an excuse. "Umm, well, you see…"

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm Pinako."

The blonde sighed in relief. "I'm Lucy and this is Wendy, Cana, and Juvia. Thank you so much for your help."

"Don't mention it dear. Feel free to stay until your friends wake up. I have lunch in the kitchen if you'll join me."

Lucy shook her head. "No thank you. If I'm not here when one of them wakes up, well… one of us," she eyed Cana, "probably will panic and do something stupid." Pinako only laughed as she walked out the door.

Bickslow's POV

Bickslow shook his head, grunting at the discomfort. He heard coughing next to him and turned to see Evergreen. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, but it seems we landed in the middle of a warehouse."

Bickslow smiled "well at least it broke our fall."

Evergreen scrunched up her face in agitation, what did he do? "This means someone probably noticed and is coming!" Oh, that explains it. He looked at freed, by his feet, still asleep. Hey that almost rhymed!

"But Freed is still asleep!"

"Then carry him!" Bickslow grumbled as he lifted his friend on his shoulder. They started running.

Gajeel's POV

Gajeel woke up with the feeling of something warm being pressed on his chest and cold everywhere else. He opened his eyes to see the bookworm on top of him. "So, you're awake." Gajeel looked up to see Pantherlily standing above his head.

He smirked, "Hey Levy!" The mage woke up flustered and used her hands to push herself up. Unfortunately, one of her hands was on Gajeel's face. "Down here shrimp."

Levy looked down and blushed bright red. He doubted it was because of the snow everywhere. "Sorry!" She got up and brushed herself off. "So, where are we."

Lily shrugged, "as far as I can tell, we are in the middle of a frozen tundra." Gajeel saw his cat sadden a bit, "kiwi's don't grow in snow."

Mirajane's POV

"Elfman, you're too injured to walk on your own." Mira told her brother.

"She's right." Lisanna encouraged "Let us help you." They have been dragging their brother through the street of some city, despite his protests.

"No! A real man would bear through the pain!"

"Elfman," Mira was using her scary voice, "You'll do as I say." The wizard paled, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. She switched back to her normal voice "good!"

"Do you need help?!" They all turned to a woman in a white dress and black hair in braids.

"Yes please, that would be nice." Lisanna told her.

"Come inside, I'll bring the first aid kit."

 **So that was the first chapter. I hope you'll like it. It was hard finding a different place for everyone, but I'm happy I did. If you think I can do anything better, please put it in the review. Enjoy!**


	2. Government Action

**So we last left off with all our favorite mages being thrown into several different places. I wonder how Ed's going to handle this. Hehe, Mustang's going to give Ed a migraine.**

Ed's POV

Ed and Al arrived at the warehouse. There was no smoke coming from the top, which meant no fire. That was good, but it made no sense. A meteor should have been covered with fire from entering the atmosphere. As a matter of fact, a meteor should have burnt up before it even hit the ground.

The brothers entered the building to see boxes everywhere and gaping hole in the roof. "Come on Al." Ed told his brother, "let's see the point of impact." It didn't take long to move a couple boxes and see the scorch marks on the floor. "The hell?" Inside the craters were human imprints. Three to be exact.

"What do you think happened to the brother?" Al asked, scared their wellbeing.

Ed looked ahead and saw a trail of ashy footprints. "I think they walked away. That should be impossible, no human could survive a fall like that!"

"I think we learned by now that impossible is a loose term."

"So you're saying you think this is… that doesn't make any sense. Why fall out of the sky?"

"I don't know brother. But can you think of another possibility?" Ed sighed. He hated it when Al was right.

"Then we better get going!" Ed was about to dash off when a familiar voice came his way.

"Hold it, Fullmetal!" The young alchemist turned to his superior officer and put on an obviously fake smile. Behind Mustang was his lapdog, as Ed liked to call her. He would never admit it to her faces of course. He wasn't suicidal enough to dare mention it to Riza. Though, Al and Winry would sometimes say otherwise.

"Mustang, what the hell are you doing here?" He tried to make it sound friendly but the distaste in his voice was obvious.

"Same as you, investigating the crash. Find anything?" Al stepped in and told Mustang what the think. The Flame Alchemist turned to his officers. "I want a full sweep of the city. If anything suspicious comes up, report it immediately!" Hawkeye gave a quick salute then went to relay the orders. "Fullmetal, go and investigate! Track them down!"

Ed only nodded as he took off, following the footprints with his brother at his heels. The footprints were getting lighter and more scarce the farther they went. When the trail went cold, Ed was in an abandoned part of the city. It place was small, but the buildings were tall, there are plenty places to hide.

He heard a loud yell from the buildings on his right. Ed couldn't quite hear what was yelled, but it was his best lead. "Let's go, Al!"

Freed's POV

"UUgg." His head was killing him. Freed opened his eyes to see he was in an old, abandoned apartment. The green haired mage tried to sit up, grunting with pain. That's when the other two in the room, Bickslow and Evergreen, gave him a look of relief.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Bickslow mocked.

"Don't move too much." Evergreen warned, "you took the brunt of the damage when we landed." Freed only sighed, this was just terrible. He looked over to his masked friend and noticed something off.

"Bickslow, where are your dolls?" As he said this, his friend made a face of pure terror.

"Oh, crap!" He yelled quite loudly. "My babies must have not made it!"

"You can't use your magic?"

"No it's not that. Their bodies must not have made the trip, but I can still feel their presents. That's why I haven't noticed until now." Bickslow began to calm down as he explained. "I just need to find some new bodies."

They heard footsteps beneath them. "Looks like we have company." Evergreen stated.

"What do you mean?" Freed didn't know why they would be after them.

"We crashed in the middle of a warehouse, that tends to draw attention." There was a loud bang next to them. They were kicking down doors! "Time to go!" Evergreen ran towards the window and activated her wings.

Al's POV

Alphonse hated kicking down the doors to this place. It may be abandoned, but people still try to live here. As he was thinking about this, there was more shouting upstairs. His brother noticed this to, as he rushed off, with Al right behind him.

Ed kicked down the door with his metal leg. There was no one inside, but there were signs of a hasty retreat, such as the open window. Al and his brother looked out the window, into the street. Nothing, not even homeless. Ed slammed his automail onto the wooden windowsill, cracking it. "Damit! There's a homunculus in the city and we couldn't stop them!" The Fullmetal alchemist had a grave face on. "We need to find them, Al. We need to find them and put an end to this."

The walk back to Command was silent, only filled by a sudden, heavy rain. Al saw several cats on the way and Ed had to physically restrict his brother from taking them. The walk into Mustang's room was only more grim. Al could see his older sibling thinking about the amount of crap the Colonel would give him.

They opened the door. "Fullmetal." The Flame alchemist greeted.

"They got away." Alphonse stated, sorrowfully. Ed's fists clenched.

The Colonel sighed, "I'm afraid that's not the end of the bad news. There's reports all over the country of these meteors." What?! This was way worse than they thought. "I'm going to personally investigate one of them."

"Where am I going." Asked his brother, impatient to get a move on this mission.

"Back home Fullmetal."

"Wait! You don't mean… Resembool." The brothers were in pure shock! They could only imagine the horrors that could come to granny. "Come on Al!" Ed was about to dash out the door when Mustang stopped him.

"Hold it, that's where your brother is going."

"Me?!" Al was very confused. "What about Ed?"

"Rush Valley."

Envy's POV

"So, some of these people from the other dimension escaped?"

"Yes and I want you to get rid of them. This could cause issues for us later." Well this was a pain. Envy shook his head, he was hanging out with Sloth too much. "This will be much harder than dealing with measly alchemists."

The homunculus laughed, "Good, maybe I'll finally get a challenge."

"Go to the slums, a few of them landed there."

 **And the plot thickens. And it looks like the mages are going to have some company. I need some help coming up with some new alchemists, so leave a review if you have an idea! Please enjoy!**


	3. A Friendly Welcome

**Hello, back again. Thank you guys so much for the support! It means the world that you like my content. Let's see our mages in the world of science. Oh, and I'm not sure about pairings so that's up in the air.**

Cana's POV

Man! This grandma Pinako's food was good! Cana was currently shoving turkey down her throat. They were all sitting at the woman's counter. Charla was glaring at the dog with a metal leg. "Well," the old lady started to speak. "Can one of you tell me why I found you four in the middle of the forest on my morning walk?"

They all started awkwardly scratching their heads. "You see…" Lucy started. She never found an end to that sentence.

The older woman raised her hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." They all breathed sighs of relief. When the card mage thought about it, three teenagers and a little girl weren't all that threatening. This lady had no idea.

"So," Cana spoke, "got any good drinks? Some wine REALLY sounds good." Cana had drunk all of her traveling alcohol earlier that day.

The grandma raised an eyebrow. "Are you even old enough to drink?" For some reason, Lucy got into deep thought.

"Actually, it depends on where we are." The blonde said.

"You not from around here?" The old lady asked.

"No." Juvia answered. "We do much traveling."

"So, about that drink-." Lucy whacked Cana upside the head.

"Ignore her, so how did you get us from the forest to here?"

"Some of the villagers helped me. We all take care of each other." We all smiled at that.

"Juvia was wondering," the water wizard said, "where is the biggest city?" Oh yeah, that's right. We have to meet up with everyone else who was sent to this place.

"You would be talking about Central. The very center of the country."

"That's perfect!" Wendy yelled in delight. "Thank you for your help!"

"No problem, the next train to Central leaves tomorrow morning. Feel free to stay here tonight."

Although she'll never admit it, Cana was thankful for where she ended up. She doubted the others were as lucky.

Winry's POV

This was definitely interesting. She's had some very interesting cases, but a man dragging his unconscious friend through the desert with only one arm and leg, it is very much up there. "So," She asked, "how did you lose your limbs, if you don't mind me asking?"

The bulky man, Gildarts, only smiled. "Let's just say, it was a very big animal." Animal?

"What kind of animal can do that type of damage?"

"It was big and fast, that's for sure." The man smiled brightly. Winry was finishing up the last couple adjustments to his stumps. She didn't mind that he wasn't telling her everything, painful memories and all that.

"Have you worn automail before?" Gildarts body seemed already able to carry automail just fine.

"Yeah, didn't make the trip."

"What happened on your way here?"

"Oh… we were attacked by bandits and were forced to make it the rest of the way here on foot." A robber took of his ports? The mechanic shrugged, it wasn't her business.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Odd jobs. People come to us with requests and rewards for the people who do them." Winry gave him a questioning look. "OH, no, no, no, no! I don't kill. We may get a request or two to bring someone in, but assasination requests are illegal." That was good news. She didn't need to be equipping a killer. "Oh and one more thing." She listened. "I don't have any money." She could see a drop of sweat coming off his forehead.

"Don't worry. You dragged your friend across the desert, half dead. I'd say you earned it." He let out a sigh in relief. "Where you headed?"

"I'm trying to meet up with some friends. Where's the best place I could find them?"

Winry thought. "Well, where are they from?"

"All over. There's a lot of us."

"Then Central would be your best bet."

Lisanna's POV

"Mind telling me what happened?" Izumi asked. She let them stay the night and were currently talking over breakfast. Elfan was sleeping off his injuries upstairs.

"Some thugs attacked us. We got away, but the only things we have on us are our cloths." Mira said. It was a good excuse and very believable.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you heading anywhere?"

This time Lisanna spoke. "We're looking to meet up with some friends from around the country. By any chance do you know where the most likely place to meet up with them be?"

"I'd say Central is your best bet. Biggest city in the country."

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry we can't do anything for you." Lisanna said sadly. They all felt that way.

"I may be able to speed up his healing." She said quietly.

"Really!" Mira yelled. "Then please."

"I don't know, I've never done it before."

"Please, we need to get going as soon as possible!"

She sighed, "Okay, but don't blame me if something happens."

 **Hey, sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to get this going so just hold on for the action. See ya!**


	4. Fire VS Fire

**Hey, I hope this will be a good chapter. I think I'm going to have a little fun in this one!**

 **I hope you all have a good da- Sis!? What the hell? Give me my computer back!**

 **You need to go feed the dogs.**

 ***Inaudible mumbling***

 **Hehehehe, now for my story. Twilight: The Lemon Dawn. Bella laid on the bed as Edward-**

 **The dogs already have- OH NO, YOU ARE NOT WRITING THAT ON MY COMPUTER!**

 ***Several fanfic fights later***

 **Sorry about that. Back to the REAL story. (Disclaimer: My sisters do not write fanfics, they have nowhere near the attention span to do so.)**

Mustang's POV

Mustang was stretching after the long, uncomfortable train ride. He felt sorry for Ed that he had to ride these all the time, not that he'd ever admit it. Now to look out for any suspicious activity. Although, he doesn't fit in with everyone else. He had arrived at a desert town a couple miles from the Ishvalan city.

The flame alchemist heard some screaming around the corner. "Erza, what the heck?" Mustang saw three people in the middle of the street arguing. One had scarlet hair and was wearing a tropical shirt with shorts, as if she were on vacation. Another had black hair with a blue-ish tint and was only wearing boxers. The last had pink hair, a scarf, had a blue cat resting on his shoulder, and was rubbing a large lump on his forehead. This would definitely count as suspicious.

"Now is not the time for a snack." The redhead responded.

"But I'm hungry." The pink haired guy pleaded.

Then the half naked guy stepped in. "You're always hungry, flame brains."

That's when "Flame Brains" got pissed. "What was that, Ice princess?"

When it looked like it was about to get ugly, the girl came up to them a bashed their heads together and shouted a loud "Enough!" Mustang walked up to them.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The woman gave him a quizzical look, like she was analyzing him. He had seen people give each other that look before. This girl was obviously in some kind of very bad conflict.

"I'm Erza, this is Natsu, Gray, and the cat is Happy." Mustang raised his eyebrow, those were very weird names. Although those weren't any sins Mustang could think of, this definitely calls for suspicion. "And you are?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Now, if you'll please come with me." All of their eyes narrowed. They obviously didn't want to see any military, not that itself is strange, it's just their reaction.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass." Roy's eyes narrowed as well.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Natsu, Gray." The two guys got on either side of her. The Flame put his gloves on in his pockets.

Suddenly the blue cat … flew up to her with wing. This turned weird fast. Then it talked. "I think you're forgetting someone!"

Mustang jumped back in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CAT!?"

"NOW!" Taking advantage of his surprise, they ran past him, fast.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" By now all of the innocents have cleared out. He snapped his finger and created a wall of flame in front of the assumed homunculus. But instead of surprise, Natsu turned around, smiling.

"So you use fire, huh?" This guy looked sadistic. What was Roy thinking!? He could barely handle one with Alphonse, Hawkeye, and Havoc! "This is going to be fun."

Erza sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to fight. You got this Natsu?"

"OH HELL YEAH!" Roy made the first move. With a quick snap, the boy was surrounded in flame. The other two just stood there, not even a flicker of emotion watching their partner get incinerated. But his fire seemingly imploded, into the pink kids mouth. Right now Roy is really hating his luck. Of all the places he could have gone to investigate, he chose the one that had a fire eating homunculus. Screw this job.

Natsu's hand caught on fire. "FIRE DRAGON!" He lunged, "IRON FIST!" Mustang barely jumped out of the way before he punched the ground where he was just standing. There was a giant hole where his fist landed.

Then Erza spoke up. "Don't kill him!" He turned his back to answer her, now was his chance! The flame went from Mustang's gloves to the two buildings on either side of the pink head. The rubble landed on top of him, completely burying the assumed homunculus. The two others actually seemed impressed with his tactics, but he could tell it wasn't enough. Time to think of a new strategy.

The fire kid broke out of the rubble. He was about to charge again, but Mustang was ready. He lit up a line between him and Natsu in the middle of the path and disappeared behind the smoke and fire. When it cleared, he was gone.

"Hey! Come back and fight me!" Mustang was watching them yell at each other from inside a building that had cleared out before the fight. If he can't fight them he'll just have to follow them. He took a good look at the destroyed battle scene. Roy whimpered. "This is going to cause so much paperwork."

Erza spoke up. "The train will be leaving soon. Everyone hurry up!" They all calmly walked away from the scene. "To Central."

Mustang's eyes widened. "Crap. I need to warn the others."

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I want everyone to do something. Put your own OC alchemist in the reviews! I promise I'll be using them and I'll give shout outs if I use yours. Please. And again, sorry for the start, my sister can be-**

 **An angel?**

 **Gahh! Where did you come from? I locked my door aft-**

 **I left my phone in your room.**

 **Well now you have it.**

 **Please?**

 **NO!**

 **You're no fun :(.**

 **I don't want to know your definition of "fun". Now please leave.**

 ***Stomping out of the room***

 **Now that that's over… again, please leave a review. Thanks!**


	5. Cold Encounter

**Hey guys. Thanks a lot for the support. I've got some great suggestions for OC's. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

OC's

Creator: Guardian Of Light Lightus

Name: Mark Chaoslight

Code names: The Blade Alchemist

Features: Left eye blue, right eye red, short black hair

Outfit: Wears black jeans, blue long sleeve top, black finger-less gloves, black combat boots,

a belt holding his twin swords that have his alchemy cycle on the hilts and blades.

Abilities: can use his alchemy to make blades to use and/or fly around him

Details: his left leg is made from automail because he lost it when he was 5. He is also Russian.

Age: 18

Creator: animemlpwhovian

Name: Hawk, Lyss.

Title: The Flying Alchemist.

Gender: Female

Age: 29

Hair Color: Very dirty blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Apparel: Military Uniform.

Skills: Lyss makes jet packs by using alchemy to manipulate the air and fore so that it will

give out a blast of fire when a person uses the transmutation circle (which is already there).

She mostly works on engineering projects for the military.

Friends: Alex Louis Armstrong

Other comments: Last name, Hawk, follows the pattern of planes as last name, except for the fact that she is named after a helicopter, Black Hawk.

Olivier Armstrong's POV

Olivier was in a rotten mood, even worst than usual. A report of people falling from the sky, it's just plain dumb. Then again, it could be Drachma finding out a way to get people inside Amestris. In any case, she didn't want to deal with this sort of bullshit. But she can't just write off a direct order or ignore a potential break in from Drachma. She was going with Buccaneer and two other soldiers to investigate. Someone reported a meteor crash in the mountains, they can only assume it was them.

They traveled a mile to the crash sight, she believe it was actually true. Indented in the snow covered ground, were the outlines of two people and another outline of… she had no clue. "SEARCH THE AREA! THEY MIGHT BE HIDING CLOSE!"

One of the soldiers pointed his gun inside a cave. "I've got someone!" Everyone ran to the cave to see two people and a cat with a scar. The guy looked tough, piercing everywhere you could see. The guys biggest weakness would probably be a magnet. The girl was less threatening, short with blue hair and in a dress not made for this weather. The cat looked like something Buccaneer would have as a pet, a scar across his eye and miniature sword at his side. It looked like something someone would want to hug then send to war.

That reminded Olivier why she was here, to find out if Drachma sent them to do just that. "State your name and business!"

The one with black hair awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "We, uh, got lost."

"We were hiking and SOMEONE lost the map." The blue haired girl eyed the other man. She had said it very convincingly, but Armstrong still didn't buy it.

"Then where is your equipment?" They clamped up, they had been caught in the lie. "Men! Take them into custody!"

"LIKE HELL!" The black haired man screamed at them. He ran up and tried to throw a punch at one of the soldiers. The army man aimed his gun, but Buccaneer stepped in the way. He used his automail and caught the attackers arm. Despite the circumstances, the assumed spy chuckled. He planted a punch into Buccaneer's gut, launching him back a few meters. "He, this will be fun."

The other soldiers raised their guns. Before they could shoot the girl stepped up. "Solid Script: Concrete!" A giant heap of gray material forming the word **CONCRETE** blocked the non-armor piercing bullets.

"THE HELL!?" One of the soldiers screamed. The other man jumped over the concrete wall. He punched his arms out, but he was much too far for him to hit them. And then his arms extended to form metal poles that reached out and knocked both the men unconscious.

The metal man charged up to face Buccaneer. She was about to join, however the cat blocked the way. "It's about my turn." … The cat talked. Now she had seen it all. Perhaps one of the Drachma experiments?

Interrupting her thoughts, the cat morphed. He changed into a tall black panther-human hybrid. And in his hands was an enormous blade. So this was a sword fight? Very well. She answered him by getting into her battle stance. They charged, ready to fight.

Alphonse's POV

He just got off the train. Ed had gotten off at Rush Valley while Al continued with the train. He was more than nervous. He knew he couldn't always be with his brother, but it was still wasn't comforting to not be with him.

Alphonse walked by the people boarding the train. He saw a group of girls that stood out quite a bit. One was about his age with blue hair and a white cat in a dress. He nearly ran up and started petting it, if not for the fact that the cat did NOT look like it was in a good mood. One was a blonde girl who didn't really stand out too much. Then there was the other blue woman, also with blue hair. Lastly there was the girl wearing no top. A did his best not to look and turned his head away from the sight. He tried extra hard when he saw her kick a guy's manhood when she caught him staring too long.

He shoved them into the back of his mind. His priority now was making sure granny was safe. After a short walk he got to her house. Den started barking and ran up to Alphonse, wagging his tail in excitement. Shortly after granny came to the door. She didn't look hurt, that was a load off of his mind. "Alphonse, how lovely to see you. Where's Ed."

Like he said earlier, everyone who knew them knew that they were inseparable. Pinako got a worried expression on her face. Al could tell she was fearing the worst. "NO, no, don't worry. He's just visiting Winry at Rush Valley." Her expression lightened.

"Hmm, decided not to visit the old lady, of he would." Seeing she had gotten her sense of humor back, Alphonse decided to walk in.

"So… have you seen anything interesting lately?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Funny you should ask that. We found some girls in the woods. We brought them back here to rest. They just left for the station this morning."

"REALLY? What did they look like?" As Pinako described them, Al realized more and more that they were the girls he saw at the train stop. Al cursed at himself, he was so busy worrying about granny that he had totally dismissed them. Who knows what they could do?

But it was too late to go now. The train had left and there won't be another one until tomorrow. He was going to have to stay here today, he guessed.

 **Well hey! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and totally not goofing off and playing Minecraft. *Nervous Laughter* Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed and It's not too late to submit your own Alchemist. See you next time!**


	6. The New Lead

**Sorry for the long wait. Now to answer a question from "sterling" I don't know how many chapters until everyone's fighting together or if they ever will. However your suggestions for teams are nice. By the way I posted a poll asking which of my stories is your favorite. Hope you answer! Please leave a review for more awesome ideas!**

Lisanna's POV

The woman who took them in was currently performing some sort of healing magic (or alchemy, they're pretty much the same right?) on her brother. Mirajane was right next to her, biting her nails. She came out of the room after about an hour and the sister rushed to her.

"Well?" Mira asked, quite nervous.

Izumi laughed. "He's fine, just resting. I have to admit I was just as nervous as you two." they all breathed sighs of relief. He was okay. "He'll have to rest still, but he'll be on crutches until next week."

Lisanna gave a respectful bow. "Thank you so much! We don't even know you and you helped us without a second thought! I can't thank you enough!" Mira joined in the bow.

The embarrassed Izumi waved them off. "It's nothing, i got to try alkahestry and you got to heal your brother, we all win." The sisters straightened back up smiling. "Now, can you two explain what happened?" The two sisters looked at each other worriedly. How were they going to get out of this one?

Edward's POV

He had arrived at Rush Valley about a day ago. Winry was happy to see him. Then she knocked him on his head and growled at him asking if he broke his automail. She seemed pleased that (for once) he wasn't visiting due to his arm or leg. He had also told her that Al was going to visit the old geezer back in Resembool. She still couldn't know about the homunculi. She said she'd talk to him more when she was finished with her current client.

A big burly guy who had muscles that could rival Armstrong. Apparently he lost some limbs due to an animal. Ed did not want to meet whatever did that to him. He could quickly rule out all of Winry's patients as homunculus since they would only grow their arms back.

He spent the day wandering around the small town. He passed the train station and looked at some of the people who were getting off. A strange group of girls got off. Two of them had dyed their hair blue (although it seemed strangely realistic) and another was wearing a bikini top. Aside from that they seemed normal enough. The blonde hanging out with them seemed pretty normal as well. Aside from that, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey!" He turned to see Winry with her last patient trailing behind her.

"Hey Winry, what's with him?" Ed flashed his eyes toward the giant.

He laughed it off. "So you're the guy she keeps talking about." Ed tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

He laughed again. "She is very talkative during the whole thing." At the side of the conversation, Winry was blushing brighter than Ed's coat.

The alchemist gave a slight smirk and turned to her. "She does now does she-"

He earned a wrench to the head. "SHUT UP!" That earned a few odd stares. And apparently the attention of the girls Ed was previously analyzing.

They ran up to the big guy. "Gildarts!" The smaller bluenett shouted with glee. Apparently they knew him.

"Well what do you know!" He spotted the girl in the bikini he ran up and hugged her. "OH! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!"

She tried prying away from her father to no avail. "DAD GET OFF! QUIT IT!" She brought a fist down onto his head, smashing him onto the floor.

The other girls were all sweat dropping behind them. The blonde girl helped him back to his feet. "Is anyone else with you?" She asked.

He nodded. "Laxus is here also." They didn't seem all too pleased with that. In this dysfunctional family, Laxus was obviously the outcast. Not that he really could say anything about dysfunctional families himself.

The train crew started making doing a run through of the place, it was leaving soon. The others noticed this aswell. "Go and get Laxus." The daughter said. "We'll meet you back here." He nodded and they went their separate ways. That was an interesting encounter. Back to the situation at hand, he had to stay here until he found some trace of whatever fell from the sky.

He stayed at Winry's place for the night. They were both in their pajamas and having a nice conversation. "So, where's the guest room?" He asked.

Winry had a look of shock and embarrassment on her face. "I, uh, well… I don't have one."

"That's fine, I can sleep on the couch."

"No! I couldn't do that!"

"You got any better ideas?"

"Well… we could-" A phone ringing interrupted their conversation. Winry went over and picked it up. "Hello, this is Winry Rockbell." Her eyes widened when whoever was on the phone responded. Seeing Ed's curiosity, she mouthed 'Alphonse' to him and handed him the phone. "He wants to talk to you, says it's urgent."

He took the phone and held it too his ear. "Hey, did you find anything?"

"ED! The train that came there from Resembool had homunculus in it!" Ed's eyes widened.

"What did they look like?" Alphonse described them and he knew who he was talking about. He said goodbye and hung up.

"What was that about?" Winry asked. Ed had completely forgotten she was there.

"Never mind that, when's the next train to Central?"

"Planning to leave already, huh?" She sounded very disappointed, but he had bigger fish to fry.

"Just tell me!" He earned a hard wrench to the head.

Winry continued to scream at him. "Next thing in the morning,asshole!" She stomped towards her room and threw him a blanket. "ENJOY THE COUCH!" She slammed the door. Wow. Now Ed really felt like an ass.

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed that little bit of drama. Oh Ed, you dug your grave deep. May your wrench caused death be quick and painless. But anyway, please leave a review and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Brawlers

**Well, well, well… I don't know where I was going with that. But in any case, I have written another chapter. I probably won't be updating on a schedule because I am not nearly organized enough for that. Enjoy, and Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist sadly do not belong to me.**

Ed's POV

He had just gotten on the train with Alphonse and was heading towards Central. "So…um…" Al was looking at his brother, wanting to ask something.

"Something on your mind Al?" He asked.

"Well… What's with the ice pack?" Ed was holding a blue bag of ice to his temple.

He groaned in response. "Windy threw a wrench harder than usual."

"You didn't even break your automail!"

"I KNOW! I TOLD HER I WAS LEAVING AND SHE HIT ME!"

"Well…" Al definitely wanted to say something.

"What is it?" The older alchemist looked at his brother quizzically.

"Um, how do I put this? You can be a little… Harsh when you get irritable."

"I'm not that bad." He looked at his brother, uncertain. "Am I?" He shook his head. "Ahh, who am I kidding?" Ed looked at Alphonse with a big goofy smile on his face. "Enough of that. What about the homunculus?"

"Yeah, it's strange how they're acting lately."

"Like how they're falling from the sky-"

"Getting automail-"

"Showing no signs of being homicidal." They both sighed. "Why do I feel like this is going to get really complicated?"

"Because everything in our lives are." Al had a good point. There was something they were missing, something big.

Gajeel's POV

Gajeel jabbed at the monstrous man in front of him. He hit him square in the gut. His opponent, although injured from the blow, clasped his arms together and raised them above his head. As the large man struck downwards, Gajeel formed his armor over his head. When the blow struck, both men backed away to asses the damage done to each other. Gajeel had a slight headache, but that was it. While the other man had a large bruise in his gut, possibly a few broken ribs, and a crack in the metal arm he hit Gajeel with.

The giant gave the iron dragon slayer a skeptical look. "What are you?"

Gajeel giggled. "Someone who will knock you on your ass if you get in my way." The larger man didn't move. "Ah well, your choice."

He punched out with metal arm towards the soldier. The man moved fast and stepped to the side of Gajeel's metal fist. Using his metal arm, he grabbed the mage's hand and pulled him forward. He stumbled forwards as the larger of the two picked him up and slammed him on the ground, pinning him.

"IRON DRAGON!" He raised an eyebrow at his opponents sudden yelling. "ROAR!" A rush of metallic wind rushed upwards, right into the soldier's face. It blasted him several feet into the air. He landed with a thud onto the snowy ground.

Beside him the two swordsmen, Pantherlily and Olivier, were still facing off. They were both incredible with their weapons, their strokes were too fast to follow. However, Gajeel did catch Lily try to hit her side. She did block it, but the strength of the blow made her slide a few feet sideways. While they were both masters at their craft, the winner was clear. Panther was just as fast and twice as strong as his opponent. She was on the ground panting.

"Sorry." He told her. "But I got something I need to do." Before he could make his next move, he turned back into his normal form. He couldn't keep it up anymore. The woman got back on her feet. She struck down on the exhausted Pantherlily.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" A wall of flame interrupted her thrust. Levy picked up Lily and ran with gajeel right behind them. Before long they seemed to have lost them. "I hate this world already." Levy exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm having a blast." Gajeel had a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "These guys can fight!"

Envy's POV

GOD DAMN IT! Envy was currently dealing with some trouble controlling her anger at not being able to find the mages. He has been searching for a week now and hasn't turned up squat. At times like these, the homunculus could be as wrathful as the fuhrer. He was currently walking down a dark, creepy ally way.

He heard some idiot cat call him. "Hey there." He walked out of the shadows with a smug grin on his face. "Wanna have some fun?"

This erupted the already pissed off Envy' temper. "I'M A GUY, YOU IDIOT!" He seemed a bit taken aback by that revelation.

"Geez dude, then what's with the long hair and chick cloths." A right, now he's crossed the line. The monster stalked towards him with an expression of rage. "You want to fight, eh?" He hAd the same smug grin on him now. "Hehehe, come on. I could use the exercise."

The fight began. Well, it wasn't a fight as much as a massacre. He went for the human's throat first so he couldn't scream. Usually he would enjoys the pleas for mercy, but he is suppose to keep his head low until he could find the Wizards. After Envy thoroughly enjoyed tearing him limb from limb. They were in an empty ally in a relatively abandoned part of the slums Envy had been using as a hideout. So he just left the body and went on, glad he could relieve the stress.

"I guess you humans are good for something." The homunculus told himself. "But you're all still useless animals."

 **Hey, now for some updates. I have been told recently that it would be better if I changed the POV to omninesent. That will be starting next chapter. I would also just like to say that I will not be having an update schedule because, frankly, I'm too lazy to actually keep up with it. Thank you all for your support and I hope you all keep enjoying my stories.**


End file.
